


ice cold

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 19 – Nipple Play.





	ice cold

Rosa has sensitive nipples.

Gina learns this by accident, by a mindless touch at work. Rosa tries to hide it, but Gina has already heard the sharp intake of breath, has seen the small swallow—unnoticeable to anyone not her.

She lets Rosa brush it off, but that night—when they’re back in bed, when Rosa is naked and sweaty and laid out on her back—Gina uses it to her advantage.

There’s a cup of fresh ice on the bedside table, and she plucks a peace out, puts it on the tip of her tongue, and gets to work.


End file.
